Cinco De Mayonnaise?
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a BBQ at their house to celebrate Cinco De Mayo. But someone misunderstood their invite...


So here's my take on this week's challenge. Seeing as my birthday is the day before Cinco De Mayo I thought I'd make this as a little birthday treat for myself :). I hope you all enjoy and as a b-day treat for me please r&r!! Thanks!!

**Must Start With:** "So, what are we supposed to be doing with the Mayo?" he asked.

**Topic:** Cinco de Mayo

**Random Prompts:** bug spray, broken toe, sneezes, guacamole, fan fiction

* * *

**"So, what are we supposed to be doing with the Mayo?" he asked.** Greg stood in the doorway of Grissom and Sara's house holding five of the largest jars of mayonnaise Warrick Brown had ever seen.

"Mayo? Greg it's Cinco _De Mayo_. A day to celebrate Mexican Heritage. Originally it was started to celebrate the Mexicans first major victory against the French."

Greg's face turned bright red. Obviously he hadn't been paying attention to his BBQ invitation. He had thought it was weird that everyone was told to bring Mayo but this was Gil Grissom's house after all and stranger things had happened.

"Alright well what did you bring huh?" Greg asked Warrick.

"**Guacamole**, my mom's famous recipe."

"Well it's like I always said, there's always room for mayo," Greg said proudly.

"Whatever you say Sanders. Come on everyone else is out back. You can set your jars down with the rest of the food. People have been waiting all day for it," Warrick said sarcastically.

"So I make one little mistake it's not that big of a deal!" Greg said defending himself.

Greg and Warrick made their way out onto the patio and Greg noticed Grissom seemed to be limping.

"Hey bossman you ok?"

"Yes Greg I'm fine. Just a **broken toe** that's all."

"Gee that stinks. How'd that happen?" Greg asked noticing Sara's barely controlled laughter.

"Just stubbed my toe, really not that interesting,"Grissom answered. Sara's face however told a different story.

"Alright Sara, seeing as I'm your favorite person in the world," Greg said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Well I mean next to the bossman here of course," he amended noticing Grissom's glare.

"I think it's only right you tell me how he really broke his toe."

"It's really not that interesting Gil's right," Sara said noticing her husband's discomfort.

"Come on Sara you can't have dirt on Gil and not spill," Catherine said with a smile. She abandoned the **fan fiction** she had been reading by the pool, her attention now solely focused on Sara.

"Yea Cookie, judging by the look on your face earlier this should be a good one," Brass said slapping Grissom on the back.

Sara started laughing again.

"I'm sorry honey but it was really funny," Sara said unable to control herself.

"Alright but you're telling them. Seeing as this is your fault after all," Grissom said as he seated himself in the nearest lounge chair.

"My fault?! What are you serious? This was entirely your..." Sara stopped as she noticed everyone starring at her.

"Okay you want to know what happened?"

"Spill it girl," Nick yelled out.

"Last night I pulled into the garage but I forgot to close the door behind me. As I was unloading groceries Gil walked up behind me but I didn't hear him. I didn't know he had been in the front checking the mailbox and when he saw me pull in he followed me into the garage. Well he came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and I freaked out. I dug into my purse and pulled out what I thought was my can of pepper spray. I turned and sprayed Grissom in the face before I even realized who it was."

"If it wasn't pepper spray what was it?" Greg asked, curious.

"**Bug Spray,**" Sara answered sheepishly.

"It really was a mistake. Well then he **sneezes** and is covering his eyes and trips over the bag of groceries I dropped and stubs his toe."

Snickers could be heard all around as everyone tried to hold in their laughter,

"But it wasn't all that bad guys," Grissom replied with a smile.

"How can that not be that bad?" Warrick asked confused.

"Because for the next week Sara here has to feed all my pets."

"And why would she have to do that. She hates going near those things," Catherine said with a shudder. She too was not fond of his bugs.

"Well they started freaking out when I tried to feed them. Turns out that even after showering some species of insects can still detect the bug spray for up to a week."

"Well Cookie it's seems you've lucked out," Brass said teasing Sara.

"Well I felt horrible for spraying him so it's the least I could do."

"Who's hungry?" Greg interjected; the young man's mind never far from the thought of food.

Soon everyone made their way to the buffet table that had been set up outside.

"Hey Gil what's with the mayo? You got some fetish I don't know about?" Brass asked with a raised eyebrow pointing to the giant jars at the far end of the table.

"That's not ours. Neither of us really likes the stuff," Grissom answered.

"Then who's is it?" Nick asked.

"I'm not too sure but maybe Greggo here can tell us." Warrick said with a smile. Soon all eyes were on Greg.

"Alright well you see it's kinda funny actually. I may have misread the invitation..." Greg said squirming in his seat.


End file.
